Past, Present and Future
by Beauityofeden
Summary: Aethelfled has been Magnus Bane's lover and friend for centuries. One day she disappears only to return with no memories and a new identity, now someone is after her. Magnus vows to keep her safe. Warning-Magnus & Alec fans don't read & no flames over my pairing please. Rated M just in case. Magnus/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Character list and description**

**Aethelfled**

**Gender-Female**

**Origin-English**

**Meaning-Noble Beauty**

**Pronunciation- Eh~ thul ~fled**

**Other info- The most famous bearer of the name is the daughter of English King Alfred the great known as Lady of the Mericans.**

**Description- Short with long waist length curly black hair with distinctive icy blue eyes. Aethlfled is half mundane and half original immortal witch. Her father was a mundane and her mother was the original immortal witch. **

**Relationships-Lover and best friend to Magnus Bane who is a warlock. Also mother to son Milo. **

* * *

**Milo**

**Gender-Male**

**Info- He is the son of Aelthefled and Magnus Bane.**

**He's five years old, smart and curious. **

**Milo can see the demons in their true form while to others they appear human.**

**Milo is half demon, half witch and half mundane. Since his parents are a witch and demon. **

**Description-It's said that Milo looks like Magnus with his dark skin and hair but has his mother's icy blue eyes.**

* * *

**Jeffery**

**Gender- Male**

**Info-Jeffery is a vampire who is in a relationship with Magnus Bane.**

**Little is known at the moment about Jefferey. **

**Description-He's tall, pale with blue eyes and brown hair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything to The Mortal Instruments which is the property of Cassandra Clare. I own the female /oc and some others featured in the story.**

**Before.**

* * *

"Leave me alone!"

Aethelfled rushed into the bedroom closing the door behind her when it suddenly slams open.

She gasps out and backs up against the wall staring at the man she loved for centuries walking towards her.

"I want a reason to why you are leaving!"

He towers over her, and stares down with his stare piercing into her eyes.

"I don't have to answer to you about anything I do Magnus!"

She goes to leave the room when he grabs her and places her back against the wall with each hand on either side of her head as he leans in a close to her.

She stares at him and becomes nervous she had never seen him be like this before.

"I do have a right to ask you since we've been together for centuries you are my lover and my best friend." He says calmly to her.

She felt chills running down her spine as his yellow/green cat eyes burned into her.

"I owe you nothing Magnus."

She goes to move away from his confinement when he suddenly presses his body close to hers pinning her against the wall once again.

He leans in a close whispering against her ear, feeling his breath against her skin made her shiver.

"Can you honestly say that feeling me this close to you and feeling my heart pounding against my chest you that you feel nothing?"

Aethelfled closes her eyes feeling her emotions and body betray her each minute he was this close to her. She licks her lips as her voice trembles slightly.

"No."

Magnus lift up her chin so she was now looking him straight up into his eyes and face.

"So if I kiss you, you will not respond?"

"I don't want you to kiss me and stop trying to seduce me!"

He smirks slightly.

"I never had to seduce you my love."

With that he bent his head down to capture her lips with his own, kissing her passionately and intensely.

Aethelfled could feel everything failing her as they kiss feeling a moan deep in her throat as he pulled her body closer to his pressing her against him.

Magnus easily picks her up in his arms and lays her upon the bed.

He stops kissing her for a moment whispering softly against her lips.

"Stop trying to fight me."

He looks down at her as he breaths heavy. Both stare at each saying nothing, only their breathing could be heard within the room.

"Magnus please just let me go and leave. You need to let me do this, I have to do this."

He leans over her and stares down at her.

"Why? What ever it is I can help you."

She shakes her head.

"You can't. I must do this alone and there is nothing you can do."

He cocks an eyebrow at her.

"I will not move to the side and let you leave to walk out on me without a word after being together for centuries Aethelfled." He says in a serious tone.

"I don't want to be with you anymore haven't you figured that out!"

She screams at him seeing him not even flinch or react to what she had just said.

"Somehow I don't believe that, because I've been with you far too long to know when you are lying to cover for something."

She manages to push him to the side and get up to leave the room when he pulls her close with his arms wrapped tightly around her holding her close to him

whispering against her hair.

"I will always find you. No matter where you go, I will find you."

Tears fall down her cheeks as he lets her go watching her rushing out of the room hearing the front door to their apartment open and close. He closes his eyes

and puts a hand on his hip.

* * *

Four years go by and with no avail it was like she just disappeared from the face of the earth. Every person he knew, every contact and informant knew

nothing of her whereabouts, or just weren't saying.

Magnus was sitting in the chair by the window with his feet up on the table in a daze. He had moved on slightly, been with many men, women, warlocks,

Vampires anything to take that ache and pain of missing Aethelfled. But nothing seemed to take it away.

His doorbell rings and he gets up to answer it a man stood there.

"Here." He hands him a letter and then leaves.

Magnus closes the door and puts down his drink leaning against the table as he opens the envelope to read the letter, when Jeffery arrives home.

"What do you have there?"

Magnus looks up and by the look upon the Jeffery's face he already knew that answer.

"It's about her isn't it?"

Jeffery becomes annoyed placing his hands on his hips staring angrily at Magnus.

He and Magnus had numerous arguments about him holding onto the past.

"She's been part of my life for centuries Jeffery, you cannot expect me to forget that and just pretend it was never there!"

Magnus grabs his glass and goes over to fix himself another drink.

"You are making excuses for a woman who left you Magnus! She ran off and disappeared with no explanation! It's clear she never loved you or gave a damn

about you all these years and suddenly now you get a letter about that bitch and you drop everything! You have things here in the present like me for

instance!"

Magnus suddenly breaks the glass he was holding into little shards of pieces glaring at Jefferey.

Magnus then walks over grabbing his jacket from the couch when Jeffery stands in his way.

"Don't go chasing after her! I am your future not that pathetic witch! I'm the one who loved you for the last four year not her!"

Magnus stops at the door and turns looking at Jeffery for a moment about to say something but then changes his mind and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

"Momma!"

A little boy comes rushing into the room and jumps onto a bed. He cuddles up to his mother and laughs.

"Momma wake up."

She pretends to be asleep when her son starts to tickle her.

"Got you!"

She rolls over tickling her son as his laughter fills the room.

"Hungry?"

The boy smiles and nods. They get up and head to the kitchen where she gives him cereal.

"What are you doing today momma?"

She sighs and sits across from him with the newspaper.

"Working at the library and then going to get groceries. Anything special you would like for supper?"

He thinks about it and smiles.

"Pizza! Can we have pizza?"

She smiles and nods.

"Yeah sure."

He squeals happily and gets out of his seat hugging her tightly.

"Finish your breakfast and get ready for school."

He gets up and rushes off to his room.

She gets up and grabs the bowls from the table and goes to the sink placing them inside when suddenly her head begins to pound.

**Flashback**

"**You are my past, present and future Aethelfled and I love you."**

"Momma?"

She shakes her head and turns looking at her son who was standing by the doorway.

"I'm dressed momma."

She smiles and goes over to her son hugging him tightly thinking about the name she heard in the flashback, who was Aethelfled.

"Grab your school bag and we'll get going."

"Have a good day at school today Milo."

Milo smiles and hugs his mother tightly.

"Momma who is that man with the weird face he looks like a monster?"

She turns and sees no one standing there.

"I don't see anything."

She looks at Milo who shrugs.

* * *

"Hi Cristy."

The teacher walks over to them to greet them.

"Hi Mary."

Cristy gets up and feels suddenly weird as her head painfully pounds and hurts.

**Flashback.**

"**Why do you love me Magnus?" She cuddles up to him in bed after making love. He smiles and holds her close in his arms.**

"**I just do." He takes her hand kissing it tenderly. **

"**What do you think about the Shadow hunters coming to us for help?"**

**He sighs and kisses her head.**

"**I don't care about them and what they need or want. It's not our concern."**

**She gives him a look.**

"**It does in some ways, you are half demon after all."**

**He snickers and sighs.**

"**I don't feel like I should or need to help them with this war."**

**He rolls over her and they kiss."**

She opens her eyes hearing Mary calling her name.

"Cristy are you okay?"

She was holding her up.

"Yeah sorry I've been having these terrible headaches they just come and go."

Mary nods and hands her some of her water from her water bottle.

"You should go see a doctor and get something for your headaches."

Cristy nods and smiles.

"I will."

She looks at Milo and hugs him again watching him rush off to play with the other kids.

"Milo, has been saying he's seen things."

Cristy gives her a look.

"What kinds of things?"

"Monsters he says, I'm concerned. I mean kids have vivid imaginations but his is wild Cristy."

She pulls out a paper from her pocket handing it over to her. Cristy opens it and it was a drawing.

"Milo did that yesterday and there is more like it. He says that is what he sees all the time pretty much."

Cristy stares at the picture wondering what or who this monster was or where he could have seen it.

"Thanks for telling me about this Mary."

Mary smiles and hears the bell ring. "I have to get inside, make a doctors appointment okay, please."

Cristy nods and looks down at the drawing again.

She places it in her pocket and walks home.

* * *

Cristy arrives at her apartment to find the door opened, she stares at it for a moment wondering if she had accidentally forgotten to lock it. She slowly opened

the door and peered inside to find two men standing there.

"Hello?"

They turn and smile at her.

"Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

One man laughs and walks slowly over to her looking her over up and down.

"Still beautiful as ever Aethelfled though I wonder if you can fight the same."

She slowly backs away staring at this larger bald headed muscular man with tattoos all over his arms and neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not Aethelfled. My name is Cristy Connor now please leave before I call the police."

He laughs and looks at his partner with dark hair and eyes. He was of medium build and shorter than the other man.

Cristy goes to run when the first guy grabs her by the arm holding her tightly as she tries to get away from him.

"No! Let me go! I don't know who you are looking for!"

She cries out in fear.

He tosses her across the room as she hits the wall sliding down it to the floor. Cristy lifts her head and sees his face had changed as he walks over to her.

"What are you?" She whispers softly.

"Oh please Aethelfled I expected more of a challenge from you, not this what ever it is that you are doing." He laughs as he walks over to her.

He grabs her by the arms knocking her to the floor as he holds her down.

Cristy begins to cry and beg for him to let her go.

"Shut up!"

He raises his hand to slap her across the face when he's suddenly tossed to the side of the room. Cristy gets up and rushes to her room hiding in a corner of

her closet.

She huddles in the corner of the closet crying and shaking when she hears a lot of commotion going on in the living room suddenly there was silence.

She hears footsteps walking into the bedroom and stopping for a moment then walking slowly over to the closet.

It opens and someone kneels down in front of her.

She slowly lifts her head and sees a guy kneeling in front of her.

He was handsome with black hair with yellow/green eyes. He smiles at her and extends his hand to her.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispers threw tears.

He smiles and gently takes her hand helping her out of the closet.

"I would never hurt you."

She looks at him and looks around the room shaking, as he watches her. She looks up at him and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He smiles walking around the bedroom, looking around.

"You haven't changed I see, you're still beautiful as ever."

He walks over to the wall looking at it, taking the picture off the wall.

She was still short as ever with the same long waist length curly black hair and he knew those eyes of her only she had the most distinctive icy blue eyes along

with that sexy smile of hers.

"How do you know me? I have never seen you before."

He turns his head and gives her a look of surprise.

"Aethelfled why are you pretending you don't know me?"

Cristy becomes annoyed and angry.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!? My name isn't Aethelfled! My name is Cristy Connor. I don't know who you are or who they were! I don't know

anything!"

He puts the picture back up on the wall and puts his hand on his hip.

"How can you not know anything or who you are?"

She shrugs and wipes the tears from her face.

He walks over to her and looks down at her staring into her eyes.

"Please just leave me alone." She softly whispers looking up at him.

He spots a picture of a boy on her dresser, he walks over to it picking it up and looking at it.

"Who is this?"

He shows her the picture.

"My son Milo."

He cocks an eyebrow and puts down the picture.

"Where is he right now?"

She sighs softly.

"School. Why?"

"You are coming with me and we're going to get Milo. It's not safe here for the both of you and you will be safe with me."

Cristy goes over to him.

"I don't even know who you are! Why should my son and I go with you?"

He folds his arms over his chest and gives a sigh of annoyance.

"My name is Magnus Bane."

Her eyes widen in shock when she heard his name, the same name from her flashbacks she had.

"You should trust me because I can protect you, now get some clothes for you both and we'll go get him."

She was hesitant but felt she could trust him and rushed to pack some clothes for herself and Milo.


	4. Chapter 4

"Momma why are we here?"

Milo looks up at his mother who's handing he was holding as they walked down the hall following Magnus to his apartment.

"I will explain later okay." She smiles at him. "So for now we're staying with Mr. Bane."

Magnus unlocks his door letting them inside.

"Make yourselves at home and comfortable. The both of you can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

He smiles at them seeing how they both looked tired.

"Thank you." Cristy softly whispers and ushers Milo into the bedroom to get him ready for bed.

A while later Cristy emerges from the bedroom and walks quietly into the living room looking around.

Suddenly her head began to hurt and pound. She reaches to lean against the wall and misses falling to the floor blacking out.

**Flashback.**

**"Why don't you leave me alone Magnus!"**

**Magnus grabs her and pulls her close to him looking down at her.**

**"I will not let you leave and walk away from me."**

Cristy opens her eyes finding Magnus leaning over her saying her name.

"What happened?" He brushes her hair from her face.

"I..blacked out."

He helps her to her feet and to the couch where she lies down watching him sit on the nearby coffee table in front of the couch.

"Blackouts huh.." He closes his eyes and peered to be thinking.

"Aeth...I mean Cristy what was the last memory that you have?"

She stares at him blankly not really sure at what he was talking about.

"Last memory? What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I'm saying is the most recent memory that you've had."

She thinks about it for a moment.

"When Milo was born. I woke up and was told that I had a very difficult labor the doctors had to do a cesarean. The nurse brought Milo in to show me andthat's

all I remember pretty much."

Magnus slowly nods and tilts his head to the side.

Cristy didn't understand to why he was asking her this.

"And, your family? Where is Milo's father?"

She thinks once again and slowly shrugs.

"I don't know where or who my family is since I'm an orphan as for Milo's father he died in a car accident while I was pregnant for Milo."

Magnus gets up and walks over to the window being quiet.

"What? Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Magnus turns to look at her and smiles.

"Just curious that's all, trying to get to know you."

She slowly nods and watches him being quiet as he looked out the window.

"Why is everyone calling me Aethelfled? Who was she to you and everyone."

Magnus folds his arms over his chest and watches the New York lights flickering as the light appeared to be dancing.

"She was or rather is my best friend and my lover. I loved her more than anything in this life and she well, she left me without a word or reason one night. I

tried to find her but she disappeared out of nowhere and well no one knows where she is or to why she left. She was well liked and loved pretty much by

anyone who met her and I miss her a great deal. You look just like her."

He looks at Cristy watching her as she listened to him.

"She was your wife?"

He chuckles a little at that comment of a wife.

"No, we weren't married but I guess she could be referred to as my wife."

He smiles and softly sighs watching her get up from the couch.

"I'm going back to bed and, I hope you find her someday."

He says nothing watching her walk away back into the bedroom.

* * *

Magnus lies on the couch, closing his eyes and falls asleep.

He suddenly wakes up hearing something and sits up. He looks in the darkness seeing Milo sitting on the floor with a book and a flashlight.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Your mother will not be happy with you."

Milo gasps out and turns around.

"I'm not tired."

Magnus smiles and goes over to him sitting on the floor beside him. He takes the book and looks at it,

"Interesting. Cloudy with a chance of meatballs. Good book?"

He hands it back to Milo who nods.

"It's my favorite book."

Magnus notices the way Milo was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Milo becomes nervous and clutches his book tightly to his chest.

"Are you a monster?"

Magnus leans back on the floor resting on his side leaning on his elbow.

"Monster?"

Milo nods. "Yeah. What kind of monster are you?"

"What do you see?"

Milo points to his eyes.

"Your eyes are different, not like mine or momma's eyes."

Magnus pushes over the crayons and paper.

"Can you show me?"

Milo nods and draws him a picture, afterwards turning it around to show him.

"Cat eyes. You have cat eyes."

Magnus smiles.

"I see a lot of monsters all over with weird faces."

"Hmm...have you always been able to see monsters?"

Milo thinks about it.

"A very long time, but momma doesn't know so don't tell her."

Magnus smiles and nods.

"Do you know why I see monsters?"

Magnus wasn't sure if he should answer that since he was after all just a little boy. He remembered when he first realized he was different and how he was

treated.

"No I don't, but I'm sure we will find out."

Milo smiles and nods. He yawns and gets up from the floor.

"I'm getting sleepy so I'm going to bed."

Magnus was feeling tired as well and went to sleep.

Next day.

Magnus wakes up to find Cristy in the kitchen, he watches her for a moment as she sips her coffee.

"Maggy Wakey Wakey!" Someone calls out and then spots Cristy in the kitchen.

Jeffery stops and stares at her in complete shock and then looks at Magnus who was getting up and dragging him outside on the balcony.

"Oh my god you found her! What the hell and you bring her here!"

"Stop! Stop!"

Magnus puts his hand on his hip staring at him.

"She is your past Magnus, I am your future. We love each other and your with me, she disappeared on you and now you have her here in our home!"

Magnus sighs and looks at the ground.

"Aethelfled has no memory of being gone, leaving or the past. She has a block in her mind to make her forget and someone has placed new memories and a new identity in her mind."

Jeffery's mouth closes and he goes quiet.

"Are you sure? She could be lying."

"No she's not lying. She has no idea who I am, where she is no recollection of being in this apartment our life together nothing. Since I don't know who put it

there I don't know if I will be able to take that wall down."

He turns and leans against the railing.

"Why bother? She seems happy with her new life."

Magnus turns his head giving him a look.

"She was attacked yesterday by demons who were looking for her. Before she would have easily fought them off but she didn't know what to do. So I brought her and her son here so I can protect them."

Jeffery's eyes widen. "Son?"

Magnus nods just then Milo came rushing into the room.

"Momma can we go home today?"

Jeffery turns and looks in through the window at the little boy who was trying to get up on the stool by the counter.

He had black hair and dark skinned but his eyes were icy blue like his mothers.

"That is your son Magnus isn't it?"

Magnus looks in through the window and slowly nods.

"I didn't know she was pregnant when she left, I have to wonder why if that is why she did leave because of her being pregnant with a half demon child."

Jeffery looks at Magnus.

"So he's a half demon and half immortal witch? I thought warlocks are sterile."

"Aethelfled is also half mundane. Her mother was a powerful immortal original witch who fell in love with a mundane and got pregnant with Aethelfled, so that

makes our son half demon, the witch and mundane but it appears he looks more mundane but has the ability as a demon or witch to see what our true form is."

Jeffery nods.

"As of right now she is vulnerable not knowing what to do or what is going on around her so I have to keep she and her son until the wall is broken and

memories restored."


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus and Jeffery go back inside.

"Hi Magnus!"

Milo rushes over to him and throwing his arms around him hugging him tightly.

Magnus smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Can we go home? I want to go home."

Magnus shakes his head.

"No, I would like you and your mom to stay for a while. It won't be long, I like the company."

Milo smiles and rushes off into the bedroom.

Magnus sits down on the stool looking at Cristy.

"Can I ask you something Magnus?"

He nods. "Sure."

"You know more than what you're telling me don't you?"

Jeffery goes to his side and leans against the counter.

"Yes I do, but as of right now I can't really tell you."

She becomes angry.

"If you know something about what is going on and why those men were after me then you should tell me!"

Magnus rubs his eyes and thinks about it.

"I can't tell you, but I know some people who could help you. Go get Milo and I'll take you to them."

She nods and goes into the bedroom.

"Why can't you just tell her everything? Then she and that brat can just leave."

Magnus looks up at Jeffery giving him a look.

"I don't know who put the wall up or gave her the new identity, if I try to take it down, mess with it or even tell her everything I could kill her. Also don't call my

son a brat, I know you are pissed off about all this going on but when this is all over you will have to deal with the fact that I have a son and no matter what

Aethelfled will always be part of my life."

Magnus gets up and walks away leaving Jeffery fuming with rage.

* * *

"Why are we in a cometary at looking at a mausoleum?"

Magnus chuckles a little.

"This is where the help is. They are called the silent brothers and well they pretty much know everything and anything."

He sees that she's afraid as she pulls Milo closer to her with her arms tightly around him.

Magnus goes closer to her and looks down at her.

"I know you're confused and scared. But I promise you that nothing will happen to you or Milo, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Cristy bites her lip and slowly nods.

He feels a hand slip into his and looks down to see Milo was holding his hand. He smiles down at him and they go inside.

After walking down a long stone spiral staircase they arrive some figures appear wearing robes.

"Hello brothers."

Magnus bows his head.

"I think you know why I've come here?"

A figure steps forward.

"Yes, it's been a long time Magnus."

The figure turns its head and walks over to Cristy who was hiding behind Magnus.

"Don't be afraid." She peers around Magnus and looks at the figure.

"You want to know what is going on?"

She nods.

"Then step forward into the circle and we will begin."

She looks at Magnus who nods at her pulling Milo close to him with his arms around him.

She walks slowly in the circle looking at the figures all around her.

"Open your mind and we will reveal all that is there."

She closes her eyes and she hears chanting.

A flash of light. Suddenly flashes of images and people began to appear in her mind.

"**You must leave Aethelfled and hide! Once they find out that you are carrying a half demon, a half witch mundane child they will come after you!"**

**Aethelfled stares at her mother Lila who was holding her hands. **

"**But Magnus will protect us mom."**

**Lila shakes her head and walks away pacing the room. **

"**I saw it Aethelfled in a dream, they will come for you and use your child. Your unborn child possesses extraordinary powers. You need to go and hide. **

**Even Magnus won't have the power to stop them Aethelfled, you must do this to protect your child."**

"**Who will try to take my baby mother?"**

**She follows her mother around the room as she turns grabbing her daughter by the arms. **

"**Valentine."**

**Aethelfled gasps out in shock and surprise. **

"**Go and keep going my dear, I will do all I can to keep you safe from harm."**

**Aethelfled felt tears fall down her cheeks.**

"**I can't just leave Magnus mother."**

**She sighs and grasps her face with her hands.**

"**I know my dear but it's for the best, you need to trust me."**

**Aethelfled nods and turns leaving her mother's place. **

**Cristy then appears in the apartment where she sees herself arguing with Magnus who was trying not to let her leave.**

**She watches the display unfold as they both argue and watching herself leave walking out the door. **

Cristy's head begins to hurt badly as it pounds. She falls to her knees with pain, holding onto her head as a flash of light happens.

**A shadow was standing in front of her in the underground parking lot of the apartment building where she now lived alone, she was almost nine months **

**pregnant. Two men were holding her tightly. He places a hand upon her forehead, he begins to chant and perform a spell suddenly a blue light goes **

**around Aethelfled she passes out in the man's arms.**

"**It's done. Now take her to the location everything will fall into place."**

"**Yes Master Dante."**

**The two men nod picking her up and putting her into the car. **

Magnus watches as his beloved screamed and cried out in pain from the flashbacks and memories. He looks down at a very scared Milo and kneels down on

the floor.

"They are hurting momma." He softly whispers looking at Magnus who smiles at him.

"Everything will be okay Milo."

He touches the boy's forehead and his eyes suddenly close falling into his arms. He picks him up in his arms holding him.

Soon it was all over and Cristy laid on the floor in exhaustion.

"There was a name she revealed."

Magnus goes over to Cristy with Milo still in his arms, he kneels on the floor.

"What was the name?"

He looks up at the silent brother.

"Dante."

Magnus's eyes grow cold it had been a long time since he heard that name.

"Is the wall down?"

The silent brother shakes his head.

"Only Dante can drop the wall and restore her memories. But the wall I believe is fading since she has since had some of her memories returned to her. "

Magnus shakes his head and was really annoyed now.

Magnus looks down at Cristy slowly waking up.

He smiles down at her and sees her eyes open slowly.

"Magnus?" She whispers.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I remembered some things and why is Milo sleeping?"

Magnus smiles.

"Bored I guess, come lets go."

He helps her up and they leave.

* * *

"Who is Dante?"

Magnus fixes himself a drink and goes to his bookshelf grabbing a book from it, then walks over to the couch placing it upon the table.

He flips through the pages and turns it around for her to see. He points at a man in the photo.

"That is Dante. Do you remember him?"

She begins to think and closes her eyes trying hard to remember.

"A little bit, yes. I think. I don't know what is real and what isn't real anymore."

She puts her head down and begins to cry. Magnus sighs and puts his arm around her pulling her close to him holding her.

She looks up at him and wipes her eyes.

"I want to go home Magnus."

He sighs and knew that wasn't a good idea.

"I just want to forget all this and just go home to my normal life with my son."

She gets up when he grabs her arm, she looks down at him staring at him.

He stands up and gently kisses her hand, whispering softly.

"I don't want you to go."

"I want my life back Magnus. I'm afraid and confused. I don't know what is going on or why I'm having these memories. All I do know is I'm a mother who has a

son who needs to go home and have a normal life."

"If something happens to you and...our..your son I would never forgive myself."

Cristy gives him an odd look.

"You said "our" son. Why? You're not his father, his father died in a car accident."

Magnus stares at her saying nothing.

**~screams from the bedroom~**

* * *

"Milo!"

Cristy cries out rushing into the bed with Magnus right behind her. They go into the bedroom finding the bed empty and Milo gone.

"Milo!"

She looks at Magnus who went to the window looking outside.

"Where is he! Who took Milo!" She screams angrily at Magnus hitting him in the arm.

He gently grabs her arms holding her close as she cries against his chest.

"Sh-sh-sh. We will get him back I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus gently sits her down upon the bed and kneels down before her holding her hands trying to calm her down.

"You need to listen to me okay."

She nods.

"I'm pretty sure I know who has Milo and I'm going to go see."

She goes to get up but he sits her back down.

"No. You need to stay here."

"But I have to go with you to get Milo. Please."

He gently wipes the tears from her face, shaking his head.

"What I'm going to do to keep you safe in the apartment, you can't freak out okay."

She slowly nods. "Okay."

He stands up and closes his eyes raising his hands as blue balls of light appear suddenly the room was filled with bright blue light. Cristy closes her eyes s

hielding her eyes from the brightness of the light.

Cristy opens her eyes and looks around the room it still looked the same. She looks up at him with a puzzled look upon her face.

"What happened?"

Magnus rubs the back of his head and looks up at the ceiling wondering if he should go down that road and tell her about what he just did.

"Okay." He sits down beside her and holds her hands staring into her eyes.

"That was magic. I cast a spell to protect you in this room, it's a protection spell."

She raises her eyebrow looking at him.

"A spell? Huh? What?"

He chuckles a little and nods.

"Yeah a spell. I'm a warlock."

She stands up backing away slowly.

"Oh wow you are nuts."

He laughs and puts his hands on his hips.

"Yes I am but this time I'm actually being sane when I tell you that I'm a warlock. That protection spell will keep anything from getting into harm you and only I

can get inside."

She slowly nods as he walks up to her and holds her.

Cristy stares up at him and into his eyes noticing his eyes were changing from human to cat like eye colours of yellow/green.

"Your eyes..they look like cat eyes. Why do they look like that and why am I only noticing it now?"

He smiles.

"The block on your memories is slightly breaking down so now you can see the true me. You see humans or mundanes as people like myself call them will only

see myself and others like me well human form and not our true form."

She nods and pulls away.

"So since I can see this stuff, what am I?"

He wasn't sure on how much information he could give her, since he didn't want to cause her pain with the memory block.

"You're not a full mundane."

She walks over to the mirror looking at her reflection as he walks up behind her.

"What am I then since I'm not a full human? What does that mean?"

"You're an original immortal witch as was your mother. Your mother met and fell in love with a mundane which is your father, then you were born. You are half

mundane and witch. The witch part of you is what makes you see people like myself in true form."

Her mouth drops in shock and turns to face him.

"No! My parents are dead! I'm an orphan."

He shakes his head.

"Your parents are alive, I'm not lying to you."

She stares into his eyes and realizes he was telling the truth just by feeling it.

"So why can't I do what you did?"

"Dante put a block, almost like a wall up in your mind to block your memories or anything connected to being a witch."

She nods.

"I need to go, try not to worry okay?"

He smiles and holds her tightly. She softly sighs closing her eyes resting her head against his chest. He leans over to kiss her head.

He pulls away and looks at her before leaving.

* * *

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

A man says who was standing by the bookshelf placing a book back. He slowly turns to see Magnus walking over to him as he pulls the hood back from his

head.

He smiles at him.

"Hello Dante."

Dantes goes and sits down on a chair by his massive desk staring at Magnus.

"Why do I owe this pleasure?"

"You know why I'm here so stop pretending that you don't know."

Dantes puts his hands together and smiles at him.

"I know you have the boy and I'm here for him."

Dante's eyes become angry as he glares at Magnus.

"He's fine and I haven't done anything to harm him."

"So give him to me and lift the wall in Aethelefled's mind while you're at it."

Dante laugh echoes the room.

"No."

He gets up and looks out the window.

"Why did you do this Dante?"

Dante turns to look at him.

"Someone asked me to do it, that's why."

"Who and why?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that boy would be to us and to the world?"

Magnus folds his arms over his chest.

"I'm assuming that you are talking about Valentine."

He nods.

"Valentine informants told him about Aethelfled being pregnant with a half demon, half witch mundane child and he decided he was going to take the child and

Aethelfled."

"Why? They are no use to him."

"He was going to use the blood of that child to create the ultimate army of warriors. They would be all powerful since after all they would have the blood of a

witch and demon but would be able to walk around in the shadow of a mundane lifestyle without being detected by anyone."

Magnus goes and sits down upon the chair.

"Aethelfled was going to be his breeder Magnus! She was going to be used to make more children that were like this one! We cannot have that happen!"

Magnus leans forward closing his eyes and slowly opening them.

"Who are you to decide that! Who are you to keep my son away from me?"

Magnus yells at him.

"You kept the woman I love away from me along with my son! I will never get those moments back with my son!"

Dante sighs and sits back down.

"That I am sorry for Magnus, but I was doing only what I was told to do. It was for the greater good, not out of spite."

Magnus stares at him.

"We were just trying to protect her and the unborn child." Dante softly whispers.

"Who wanted you to do this?"

Magnus hears a door open and he turns.

"I did."

His eyes widen in shock.

"Lila."

She goes and stands near him.

"I never wanted to hurt you or my daughter Magnus. But I had to do something to protect them both from Valentine. I will not have my daughter be used like

that in any way!" She says angrily.

"Where is Milo now?"

"He's in a room sleeping. We are keeping him safe here."

"He's my son Lila and I want him back!"

Magnus gets to his feet going over to the women looking down at her.

"Don't use that tone with me and no you can't have him back! He's safer here then with her! Didn't you see the consequences of your actions by impregnating

my daughter! You both should have known she would get pregnant since she's a mundane!"

"I love her! We knew very well about our actions and we wanted this because we love each other! We wanted to have a family and live quietly away from all

this and everything that went with it!"

"You created a monster Magnus! He will destroy us all and Valentine will use his blood to make an all powerful army!"

"I would have kept them safe!"

"Nothing is safe with Valentine and you very well know that! He would have found some way to get she and her boy!"

"That boy's name is Milo! I would have done everything in my power to make sure nothing happened to them!"

The room goes silent.

"I never wanted Aethelfled to be involved with the likes of you. I wanted her to be with a mundane not any of this but instead she defied me by falling in love

with you and running off to be with you!"

Lila says coldly as she turns her back on him.

"Wow Lila still hate me all these years because I fell in love with her! She didn't want anyone else but me!"

"If she had been with a mundane Magnus none of this would have happened!"

Lila turns and screams at him.

"Give me Milo and lift the wall in her mind!"

Lila shakes her head. "No." She says calmly.

Magnus gets up and walks over to the women staring at her.

"I love Aethelfled and she loves me. I want her back with my son so we can be a family."

Lila looks at him shaking her head again.

"No. She will remain how she is as for your son he will be fine."

"The wall is slowly crumbling and she's already starting to remember things."

Lila looks up at Dante in surprise.

"What? That can't be. What have you done! What did you do?" Lila screams at him.

He smiles and shrugs.

"I did nothing, I didn't have to do anything since you should have known that the spell would have to be recast to keep the wall up in her mind every two years

and well Dante didn't recast the spell."

Lila turns to look at Dante.

"Bastard! You knew this and said nothing!"

Dante gets up from his chair, walking over to her smiling standing beside Magnus.

"No I didn't because I don't agree with what you did Lila, so I just left that part out."

Dante shrugs and winks.

"Oops sorry." He laughs at her.

"Do you have any idea what you have done! Valentine will come to take my daughter and that demon spawn of a boy!"

"You didn't have the right to alter life for Aethelfled or her son!" Dante yells at Lila.

Dante turns to look at Magnus.

"I'm going to lift the wall on her mind, and we're going to create a portal for you, Milo and Aethelfled to go through to where ever you want and no one will find

you. The spell will give you three a cover of life as a normal mundane and no one will ever know where you are."

"No! You can't do and I won't let you!"

Dante laughs.

"Go lie down."

He turns his head and Lila goes flying into the air sitting in a chair.

"Quiet you."

Magnus smiles at Dante.

"Why did you change your mind?"

Dante shrugs and smiles.

"I'm a sucker for happiness though I heard that you're in a relationship already so how will that work out when I give Aethelfled back her memories?"

Magnus sighs and shrugs.

"Honestly I don't know. I won't know until it all comes into play and his name is Jeffery."

Dante laughs and nods.

"I will get Milo and by the time you get back to your place the wall should be down. It will make her sleep and when she wakes up she will back to normal."

Magnus nods and waits for Dante to get Milo.

Dante comes back into the room and places Milo in his arms.

"He should wake up soon."

Magnus smiles and nods, he then leaves.

Magnus puts Milo on the couch and goes into the bed where he finds Aethelfled on the bed. He sits on the bed and gently touches her arm, she begins to stir a

little.

* * *

Her eyes open and blink staring at Magnus.

"Magnus." She softly whispers.

He smiles and nods.

"Who are you?"

She gives him an odd look and sits up.

"Ah, I'm Aethelfled, why are you asking me this?"

She begins to think back on what took place but everything seemed fuzzy to her but it was all coming clean now since the last five years.

"Long story."

She slowly nods and looks as she touches his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Milo."

She tilts her head to the side looking at him.

"That's all water under the bridge."

She gets up and goes to the window looking outside.

"So, what happens now Magnus? Should I disappear from your life again because I know you moved on and I don't blame you."

Magnus gets up and goes up to her putting his arms around her from behind.

"I don't think I really care for Jeffery, not like I do for you. I was trying to forget you, but it wasn't working wrong I know."

He pulls away and watches her walk out of the room. He follows her into the living room as she covers up Milo.

"So I will leave with Milo and if you want to come with us you can, but if you don't then I know it's over."

Magnus shakes his head a he explains about Dante's portal and plan.

"So you see if you go into the portal and I don't follow with you, we will never see each other again and this time it will be for good. So I have to decide on

what I want to do, I don't want to miss out on anymore on my son's life."

She slowly nods and goes to walk away when Magnus rushes over to her pulling her close kissing her hard and passionately.

He slightly pulls away, breathing hard against her lips.

"I don't want to lose you or my son again so I'm going with you and this time it will be forever."

Tears fall down their cheeks as they hold each other tightly.

He kisses her forehead and pulls away texting Dante to set everything up.

Soon a red light appears in the room, Magnus writes Jeffery a note before picking Milo up from the couch. Then he and Aethelfled walk into the portal to

destination unknown. With a flash the portal disappears.

"Magnus! Hello?"

Jeffery comes inside and finds the place empty.

He spots a note on the table picking it up and reading it. Rage and hurt fill him as he crumples the letter in his hands.

"Damn you Magnus! Damn you to hell! I gave you everything and you leave me for that bitch!"

Jeffery begins to trash the apartment in a fit of rage, before slumping to the floor with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

Hours later.

"Hello Jeffery."

He looks up from his drunken stupor and gasps out.

"Valentine."

He kneels down and takes the bottle from his hand and takes a drink from it.

"I can help you find them and get revenge if you like."

Valentine smiles.

"How?" Jeffery gives him a look.

"Leave all that to me my friend and trust me."

Jeffery smiles and nods.

Valentines smiles.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
